Can I Have This Dance?
by oOJBGleek101Oo
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are complete opposites but when both make a mistake they are faced with a consequence neither of them expect. Both step out of their comfort zone to take responsibility. Troyella. Check out trailer better explenation.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Have This Dance?**

**Troy was the School's King**

**shows troy and his friends walking down the hall everyone making way for them**

**Gabby was the quiet one with secret passions**

**shows gabby in the dance room late dancing**

**They were total opposites but fate will bring the least likely together**

**One Mistake can lead to one perfect punishment.**

"_Troy im sorry but you have to take the consequences of your actions"_

_Shows Troy in the Principals Officea_

"_but Mr. Matsui"_

"_No Buts Mr. Bolton. I have no choice but to suspend you from Basketball till you get your act together. And to do so you will participate in different activities through out the school."_

"_What?"_

**What happens when Troy finds there is more to life than popularity?**

"_I believe that someone great is deep down inside of there Troy"_

"_I'll never be more than Mr. Basketball Boy"_

**What happens when Gabriella is Pulled out of her comfort zone?**

**Shows gabby sneaking into a dance studio at night**

"_Gabby you know that the school studio is off limits to dancer after 7"_

"_yes but I…"_

"_I'll let it slide this one time on one condition…"_

"_What is that?"_

"_You participate in the Spring Musicale… and Tutor a newcomer with dancing.."_

"_What?! I can't sorry but its just not what I do…."_

"_I'm sorry Gabby but I am going to have to turn you in for sneaking on school property if you don't."_

"_fine"_

**What happens when Two people who barely know eachother are paired up for punishment?**

"_Hi I'm Troy-"_

"_Bolton ya I know who your are."_

_Troy looks confused._

"_Sorry but do I know who you are?"_

_Gabby giggles then gets sad_

"_im in like 5 of your classes. But its ok not many people know who I am"_

_Troy looks down embarrased._

**They will go throught the best and the worst**

"_Wow troy your really starting to get the hang of dancing."_

"_Well what am I not good at?"_

"_Being yourself"_

_Troy stares at her deep in thought_

_Flashes to another day._

"_Troy so Are we on for today?"_

"_Hell no. Why would I hang out with a nerd like you?"_

_Troys gang snickers_

"_True I should have known that coming from a jerk like you."_

_Leavs with tears forming in her eyes_

_Troy looks ashamed_

"_oooh you got burned dude" chad stated_

**Will love keep them together?**

**Shows them laughing at the carnival having a good time**

"_Gabby I think im falling For you."_

"_What?"_

**Shows gabby running away**

"_gabby you can't always run away from your problems. You definitely can't run away from me."_

**Follow the epic tale of two unlikely crowds clashing together**

**For one last **

**Dance**

**Shows Troy and Gabby dancing.**

"_dancing isn't just for girls troy."_

"_can I have this dance?"_

_**Can I have this Dance**_

_**Starring **_

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

Shows Gabby singing and dancing

_**Zac Efron**_

Shows Troy Playing Bball

_**Lucas Grabeel**_

_**Corbin Bleu**_

_**Monique Coleman**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_**Olyessia Rulin**_

_**Christopher Warren Jr**_

_**And Ryne Sanborn**_

_**(a/n: I don't own anything hsm. **__****__** sad day)**_

_**So tell me what you think and if I get good reviews I'll continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything high school musical. : ( sad day.

Ok so tell me what you think of the first chapter.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Gabriella's Pov.

Great. Another day of this hell hole they called school. I walked down the halls of East High hugging my books close to me. Knowing the dumb jocks they would knock them out again if I didn't. It seems to happen often. I'm pretty invisible. Everyone bumps into me as if I'm nonexistent. But I kind of like it that way because I don't have to deal with the drama. I mean yeah I have friends, but only a couple best friends. Let me explain a few things. I'm going to tell you about a few people in this school. This school is full of cliques. No one mingles. And there are a few that think they rule the place let me tell you a couple of them.

Troy Bolton: Basketball Captain. "East High's Hottie" "Primo Boy" and also the biggest egotistical jerk. (At least that's the side of him I've seen). Get's pretty much any girl he wants. It seems that he has a new girlfriend every week or two. He isn't the brightest guy around and is a smart aleck. He back talks all of the teachers and gets away with it. I don't think it's fair but his dad is the basketball coach so that exempts him from anything right? Everyone is afraid to say anything to him and worship him afraid that if they don't our basketball team might lose a game.( oh my gosh don't want that to happen do we?)

Chad Danforth: Troy Bolton's right hand man. Bball co-captain. Now he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Sure he has a cool afro and is funny in some ways. (Class clown) but he is not so smart. He also is a smart aleck and thinks that school is "Icky". Homework is like a disease to him. Not playing basketball is a sin. And girls? Well he has a girlfriend. Or two. I'm not sure I lost count. So he is another "jock".

Jason Cross: One of Troy's best friends. He is also on the basketball team he is…. Slow. Not stupid necessarily. He actually does well in school. No one from the basketball team knows that though. He just takes a while to process things in. He tries to suck up to the teachers which aggravates Troy, and Chad. So that entertains me.

Zeke Baylor: Another of Troy's Best friend basketball buddies. Unlike Troy and Chad he is actually down to earth. Something only few know about him? He loves to bake. Like apple pandowdy, cake, brownies the whole shebang. His ambition? To one day make the perfect crème Brule. How do I know this you ask? Well he also happens to be dating my best friend. Sharpay Evans.

Ok now I'm going to tell you about my friends. I guess we are kind of a weird bunch, but we have been together since diapers. We have each other's backs and are very protective of each other.

Sharpay Evans: "East High's Ice Queen" Why do they call her that? She does go around the school acting like she owns it. But its all just an act. She loves acting. Her dream is to go to Juliard and one day be the biggest star in Hollywood and broadway. She acts cold towards others to see if she can pull it off. If you really get to know her she is totally sweet. She is also very rich so she chooses her friends carefully making sure they don't just hang out with her because she has money. She has a very high sense of style. Pink is her Favorite color. She is a twin.

Ryan Evans: Sharpay's twin. My brother (at heart. Not by blood). Everyone thinks he is Sharpay's poodle and that he is gay. Neither of them are true. The poodle? Just an act. He too like Sharpay loves acting and singing. He isn't gay he just has a different sense of style. It makes him stick out in the crowd. He is so down to earth and so nice to everyone.

Kelsi Neilson: She is very quiet till you get to know her. She loves playing the piano and composing music. Most of our schools musicals (which I have never missed a single one due to my friends) are composed by her. She loves to read and is very bright.

Taylor Mckessie: She is like me, a braniac. We aren't nerds as the jocks like to say. Just way more intelligent than her. She is my co captain of the scholastic decathalon team. She loves dancing. Sometimes he sense of humor can be dry and sarcastic so you really have to get to know her before thinking she is rude. She really doesn't mean it.

And then ther is me. I am the captain of the scholastic decathelon team. I am in my senior year of high school. I have never really had a real boyfriend. I love shopping and hanging out with my friends. And I secretly love music and dancing. The only ones that know about my secret passion are my best friends. The only side of me that I let the school see is my brainy side. Now don't get me wrong I'm not ashamed its just something I like to keep to myself.

Now back to my story

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked down the hall towards Sharpay's locker which is pink so its kind of hard to miss. I was surprised that not a single person bumped into me while I was walking to her locker. When I got there I saw Sharpay and Ryan talking to Kelsi about the musical. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Hey guys!"

"OH hey Gabby." Ryan and kels said pretty much at the same time.

"GABBS!" shar squealed! She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Shar—can't breath"

"oh sorry. I just haven't seen you since-"

"-yesterday?" I inturupted

"well that is a long time without seeing your best friend who I care very much about and-"

"What do you want shar?" I asked. She only rambled on like that when she wanted something.

She sighed "You know me to well. Ok. Will you coreograph some of the songs for the musical? Please please please please please with a shopping spree on top?" hmmm. How could I pass that up?

"I guess. One condition though"

"What?" she asked curious.

"We have that shopping spree today right after school?"  
she giggled. "Of course! Man your becoming more and more like me every minute."

"Oh no we better not let that happen." I heard that familiar dry sense of humor.

"hey tay!" I said without turning around.

"Hey so what is this I hear about a shopping spree?" you could hear the hope dripping in Taylor's voice.

"Of course there is going to be shopping and you and Kels are more than welcome to come!"

"uh oh here comes.. THEM" you could hear the disgust in Taylor's voice when she said them.

So who is them? How will the shopping go? You want some troy? Well you'll get some soon I promise! : ) so review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella turned around to see the basketball team headed their way. She rolled her eyes, they never really noticed her or hurt her on purpose, but she wasn't their biggest fan. For the longest time the Basketball team thought it was their duty to make Sharpay the "Ice queen" and Ryan her "poodle" If there is one thing that pisses her off its when someone hurts her friends. Of course Sharpay never really let anyone know it hurt her. She pretended like everything was just fine. But Gabriella knew that at times Sharpay cried herself to sleep. I mean wouldn't you if you were called the "Ice bitch?". And not to mention the fact that they always bumped into Gabby without any apologies. She didn't mind Zeke of course, but when Troy and Chad were there it was horrible.

Gabby Point of View

Hopefully they will just pass by not noticing that we are here. I watched as the hallways parted for them as they walked. You would think they were some sort of greek god or something. By the way people treated them. Troy got pretty much anything he wanted from this school. He is the "primo boy" If there is one thing that I don't like, its an ego. And he has a big one. Oh great Zeke spotted us. Here they come.

Zeke came over and gave Sharpay a kiss. The basketball team were right behind him.

"Hey Ice Princess. Any new mirrors?" Chad asked.

"Hey would you mind not talking about my girlfriend that way? Please?" zeke glared at him.

"Dude. She is what she is." Troy retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well shouldn't you be with the rest of your kind. In the field with the rest of the jack asses?" Sharpay snapped back. I couldn't help but laugh. Troy shot a look at me. He looked me up and down and smiled. Ewww. What a perv.

He came over to me and put an arm around me.

"Hi I'm Troy-"

"Bolton yeah I know who you are"

"Sorry but do I know who you are?" he looked genuinely confused.

"I'm Gabriella. I'm in like five of your classes. Not to mention Sharpay's best friend. But it's ok not very many people know who I am." I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and turned towards Sharpay pleading for help. She gave me a sypmathetic look. I looked back at troy who looked embarassed.

"Sorry I just- I didn't- I'm sorry I never noticed you. Are you involved in anything?"

"Yep she is the president of our schools scholastic decathalon team!" Kelsie beamed.

"Whats a scholastic…. Umm decathelfon" jason asked slowly.

"decathalon you dim witt." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Its all about science and math. Not that you would know any of that." She shot chad a look.

"Eww its nerd stuff. Like Homework and crap" Chad wrinkled his nose.

"Yes Chad. Some people actually do homework." Sharpay said.

"Well this has been fun." Zeke interupted. "I'll see you later baby." He kissed her cheek and left with the basketball team.

I watched as they walked away also noticing Troy sneak another glance back and give me a small smile…. OK… that was….weird.

Troy point of view.

After our little encounter with the Ice queen and her posse I felt bad. I can't believe I never noticed Gabriella. I mean she was beautiful. It was against the social status though. She was smart, and I was a jock. It wasn't right. I am inbetween girlfriends though. No don't think about that.

I walked to my locker and got my books. The bell rang and we hurried off to Homeroom with the she-devil herself. Mrs. Darbus. I took my usual seat in the front row. And no I didn't pick it. That was Mrs. Darbus. She thinks she needs to keep an eye on me. Chad sat down on my desk.

"So dude I was thinking that for our art project we make a basketball hoop out of clay" chad went on.

"No chad. I don't think that will fly with Mr. Mason."

Chad went into this meaningless ramble about how that was crap when I noticed Gabriella walk in the door laughing with her friends. I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. And now I know why I didn't notice her in this class before. She made her way to the back of the room and sat near the chalkboard that read. "Spring Musicale Auditions coming up." But I didn't pay attention to that. I turned and looked at her. She saw me and gave me a small smile before going back to talking to Taylor.

"dude. Dude!"

I snapped back into reality as chad hit me on the head.

"ow chad! What the hell was that for?"

"You were zoning out" he started spinning his basketball on his finger. "but I can see why. I mean its obvious you were staring at Tess Tyler. (a/n: haha a bit of camp rock for you! :D I might tie in abit of it cuz I love it so much.) She is a cheerleader. And a hot one at that!"

"Uh oh yeah. Tess. Yeah that's who I was staring at. You caught me." I quickly covered.

Chad smiled at me and went to his seat when Mrs. Darbus arrived. I don't understand why I feel this way. It's going to be an interesting day.


End file.
